The Beginning of The War
Plot It’s night time in the town. The front door of a back explodes, and a group of robbers runs away. Robber 1: Faster, the police will be here any second! They get in a car, and drive away. While this happens two figures watch from a large building. Albedo: This looks like work for, XLR8. He activates the Omnimatrix and selects a form. The faceplate slide opens, and the core pops up. Albedo slams it down. He transforms into a big white alien with yellow armor. Cannonbolt, sighing: I hate this thing. He jumps from the building and curls into a ball form. Cannonbolt falls on the groud. He jumps out the crater he has created, and rolls after the car. One of the robbers notices him. Robber 3: What is this ? Robber 2: I don’t know. Let’s kill it. They start shooting at Cannonbolt, who hits the car, and it overturned. One of the robbers gets out the car, and aims his gun at Cannonbolt. Robber 3: Stay there, or I will kill you ! Cannonbolt smiles. The robber’s gun crumbles. The robber looks at the destroyed gun and sees a diamond on it. Robber 3: And the Diamond one is here ?! Diamondhead appears behind him. Diamondhead: Yes, and you are under arrest. A few minutes later the policemen arrest the robbers, while Diamondhead and Cannonbolt are watching. Diamondhead: Now what ? Cannonbolt: Let’s go home. We have school tomorrow. They leave the scene. Next day Albedo and Kevin enter school, with Albedo looking tired. Kevin: Are you ok ? Albedo: Yeah, but this watch didn’t stop beeping all the night. Kevin: Then why I didn’t heard anything ? Albedo: You are sleeping so deep that even an explosion won’t wake you. Kevin: That’s rude. The scene now shows a figure watching the school. The scene then shows Albedo watching his classmates in the gym. Albedo: Man, I really hate volleyball. Suddenly the fire alarm rings. Fire enters the gym surrounding the peoples inside. Albedo hides in the end, and activates the Omnimatrix, choosing a form. Albedo: Please work for once. The core pops up. He slimes it down and transforms. Transformation sequence: Albedo’s right arm becomes blue and muscular followed by his whole body. Wings appear on his back. Alien: Big Chill! Just, what I wanted. Big Chill uses his frost breath to froze the fire. Everybody leave the burning school. Big Chill reverses back to his human form, and Kevin comes. Kevin: We have a problem. Albedo: Let me guess. There are people inside ? Kevin: Yes. Albedo activates the Omnimatrix and selects Big Chill. The core pops up. He slimes it down and transforms into a gorilla made by legos. Bloxx: Really ? Kevin: Come on, Arctiguana! (He transforms into Four Arms) Four Arms? That’s not what I wanted. Bloxx: Now you know how I feel. They enter the school, and found the students. Four Arms: Ok we found them. Now what ? Bloxx: Destroy that wall! Four Arms: If this is going to help, ok then. Four Arms hits the wall destroying it. Fouramrs: Now what ? Bloxx: This. He changes into a slide. The students descend on him. Four Arms jumps down, and Bloxx reverses to his original form. Four Arms: We are awesome. The trixes start beeping. Four Arms and Bloxx jump in the snow, as they time out. Albedo and Kevin come out the snow. Student 1: What happened with those aliens ? Albedo: They - Uh… - Teleported away. An alien from the species of Heatblast comes out the school. Kevin: Heatblast ? Albedo: Or a member of his species. The alien throws fireball at the brothers. They jump back in the snow trying to activate the watches. People run and scream in panic. Albedo: Come on, recharge faster. The alien creates a giant fireball. The trixes grow. The alien throws the giant fireball, creating a huge explosion. Two figures stand in the smoke. They come out the smoke, revealing to be Heatblast. Older Heatblast: Looks like we are back in the alien business. The alien looks at them angry. The two Heatblasts charge against him, and start hitting him. The alien pushes them away, and throws fireballs but to no avail. Younger Heatblast: Dude, we are made from fire. Older Heatblast jumps against the alien, and kicks him in the face dazing him. Younger Heatblast kicks him in the stomach. The alien falls on the ground defeated. Younger Heatblast: Wow, we are on fire today. Older Heatblast: Heh. The alien gets up. A device on his chest starts growing red as the alien starts mutating. He roars at the brothers. Older Heatblast: Can’t we defeat the big bad, without him to mutate into a monster for once ? The alien mutant charges at them. They block his attack and hit him in the face. The mutant jumps in the air, and throws multiple fireballs, sending the brothers flying into a house. They come out the house, and fly against the mutant. They pushed him. Older Heatblast: Let’s finish this. He hits the mutant in the face, the young one kicks the mutant in the stomach and the old one uppercuts him. The mutant falls on the ground. Older Heatblast: Eat Fire! Younger Heatblast: That wasn’t funny. The Omnimatrix starts beeping and Heatblast reverses back to Albedo. Albedo: Well, at least I had time to defeat that mutant. Heatblast: I think that we have bigger problems. He points at the sky where spaceships appear from the nothing. Albedo: Oh no. The ships start shooting at them. Albedo pushes Heatblast’s symbol, transforming him into XLR8, who grabs his brother, and speeds. He stops running, when they reached a safe place. XLR8: That’s the invasion ? Albedo: Yes. He tries to activate his Omnimatrix, and a hologram interface appears, but instead of faces it shows an arrow. Albedo and XLR8 look at each other surprised. Albedo and XLR8 in unison: What is this ? The End. Majon Events * The Invasion begins. * Cannonbolt, Big Chill, Bloxx, and XLR8 make their first appearance. * Heatblast makes his first appearance by Kevin. Characters * Albedo Bloodson * Kevin Bloodson Villains * Robbers * Pyriol (first appearance) Aliens Used By Albedo * Cannonbolt (first appearance, accidental transformation, selected alien was XLR8) * Big Chill (first appearance) * Bloxx (first appearance, accidental transformation, selected alien was Big Chill) * Heatblast By Kevin * Diamondhead * Four Arms (accidental transformation, selected alien was Arctiguana) * Heatblast (first appearance, by Kevin) * XLR8 (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Team 10